


Fooling Around

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: They’re just messing around. So it’s the first time since... well. They haven’t done it since they were in the army. There shouldn’t be any issue though right?





	Fooling Around

The first touches weren’t rushed. They were just standing in Steve’s kitchen, their kitchen, and Bucky had his arms around Steve’s middle, his head on his shoulder. And then Steve chuckled and turned in his grip, kissing him firmly.

Which lead to Bucky backed up and pinned against the counter. It was great. Really. He just felt a little claustrophobic. So he took a shaky breadth and pushed on Steve’s hips a little.

“You ok?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, just...” Bucky shook his head, deciding just to show him.

He slipped out of Steve’s grip and put him against the counter, which he definitely didn’t mind. As soon as Bucky was kissing him again he relaxed. And Bucky wanted it bad.

As soon as Steve’s hands stopped on his lower back, he growled and yanked them down to his ass himself, and Steve went weak, taking shaky breaths. He always had loved when Bucky god rough. Back in the war days, it meant picking him up and pinning him to the wall, but now it might even be better. He was big enough he wouldn’t break.

“You want- um-” Steve tried, but he ended up just turning red and chuckling. Bucky responded by sucking a mark into his neck.

It was amazing. Truly amazing. He could feel sparks from his head to his toes, butterflies in his stomach, and he was getting breathless. He just needed something. Anything. So he just started moving.

Steve moaned as soon as he did, loving the contact even through the clothes. His knees were weak and if it weren’t for Buckys strong, grounding hands on him he wasn’t sure if he would be standing.

Then something changed. Bucky grinned, and Steve huffed. He wouldn’t let him win that easy. Maybe he could rule him up too.

“I’m going to wreck you. Gonna ride you hard Buck. You won’t even be able to move.” Steve grunted. And for some reason... that settled a different sort of feeling in his stomach.

What if Steve was being serious? He was... big now. He was strong. What if he wanted to pin him down this time? What if he... didn’t stop? It suddenly wasn’t fun anymore. Steve was still moving, but he felt oversensitive and hot, and his breathing was picking up.

He had to make it stop. He wasn’t really sure how to say he didn’t want to do anything anymore. He had never stopped back then. He had never had an issue.

“Buck, you’re the color of a tomato. Breathe.” Steve chuckled. But he couldn’t. He was suddenly choking, and he gripped Steve’s arms, and just ducked his head, trying not to throw up.

“Buck, hey, did you-”

“No.” He ground out. It definitely wasn’t that.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Look at me.”

“No.” Bucky whimpered, because he was tearing up, shit, he couldn’t look at him.

Before he could say anything else, Steve had lowered them to the floor, and was moving him so he could lean against the cabinets. He rubbed his drawn up knees and waited, just letting Bucky breathe for a moment.

“Do you need my- I still have an inhaler. Just in case.” Steve said.

And actually, Bucky really couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t even hyperventilating, he was struggling to suck in air. He nodded and Steve got up, going to the bathroom and returning quickly with a cold rag and the device.

Bucky clicked it in and took deep breaths. That was a bit better. He leaned forward as Steve coaxed him, and let him put the rag on his neck, then sat back against the cabinets. Steve reached out and touched his hand, giving him a reassuring little smile.

“You ok?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. He was embarrassed but ok.

“What happened?” Steve asked. Bucky had to think about it.

He didn’t like being pinned against the counter. It reminded him of being restrained. He didn’t like the weird dirty talk. He didn’t want Steve to make him... weak. He didn’t want to be hurt.

“I-I can’t let you... be dominant.” Bucky said finally.

“Ok, that’s fine. But why?” Steve asked.

“I-I don’t- I can’t- do it. I can’t be- pinned. I can’t- you’re strong and- I don’t want to be-” Bucky struggled.

“I know what you mean. I think.” Steve interrupted. Bucky looked up.

“You just don’t want to not be in control. Because it... makes you nervous?” Steve said. Bucky nodded. That was pretty much it.

“I don’t want to- god, I don’t want to be dominated ok? I don’t want to be... restrained, or anything. I can’t.” Bucky said. Steve nodded.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m really sorry Buck.” Steve said. Bucky gave him a small smile. It was just a misunderstanding. It was ok.

“You’re not mad?” He asked. Steve scoffed.

“Buck, of course I’m not. You know how weird it is for me to try to take control over you? You were always the leader, even after I got stronger. I’ve always seen you as... in control. I just thought you might like it? But obviously we both don’t. So, let’s just stick to what we know.” Steve smiled. Bucky nodded and smiled back. It was all ok.

“Let’s get out of here. Let’s take a shower and go to the aquarium.” Bucky said softly, grabbing at Steve’s hand. Steve laughed and nodded.

“Alright, sounds good.” He said happily.

They stood up and straightened their clothing, chuckling at Buckys messy hair. Then they headed off to the bathroom. They didn’t do anything in the shower but wash each other, and they didn’t need to. They would get to it eventually, and it would be perfect next time.


End file.
